The Long Road Ahead
by Foxwox
Summary: Raven comes down with a life threatening disease. Can the Titans help her 2 pull through? Will she and Beast Boy remain a couple? sorry if i offened anyone fact wise. OOCNESS
1. What's wrong?

**The Long Road Ahead**

Started June 15th, 2009

I don't own anything but the story idea.

* * *

Chapter One: What's wrong?

* * *

"Are you okay?" asked Bumblebee as Raven came out of a room at the Titans' doctor's office. Usually Cyborg and Bumblebee could handle any predicaments, but some things they had no idea in treating the problem. Raven had come to her friend and the pair had wanted to make sure it was nothing serious. The violet haired girl did something unnatural and hugged the dark skinned girl.

* * *

"I need to speak with you, Robin, and Cyborg alone when we get back to the tower," replied the empath. Confused, Bee simply nodded and they flew off.


	2. Finding out

I don't own anything but the story idea.

Chapter Two: Finding out

* * *

Upon reaching the tower, Raven was oddly relieved to find that Starfire and Beast Boy had gone out, leaving the other two boys home alone. They followed Bumblebee up to the medical wing where Raven was uploading something on the computer.

"What's up Raven?" questioned Cyborg.

"I'll show you all in a second. Robin, turn off the lights," she replied shortly. Two images appeared on a projector screen. The dark girl pointed to the one on the left.

"Can any of you tell me what is wrong with the cells in this photo?" Cyborg scratched his head.

"It looks like they've been infected with something. What's this all about?" he said curiously. She ignored his question.

"Yes, they've been infected, but by what?" Bee stepped up.

"I honestly have no idea," she stated.

Robin finally answered. "Leukemia."

Raven slowly clapped and sarcastically said, "Its amazing how fast boy wonder's brain works." Turning to the other picture, she asked the same question.

"It's the same thing. Okay, Raven, enough with the games. Why are you making us look at someone's cells?" The violet eyed girl stood up straight and looked the black haired boy in the masked eyes.

"Because the photo on the right isn't just anyone's blood, it's MINE," she icily replied.

"But that means…" Cyborg began.

"Yes Cyborg, I have cancer. I have leukemia."


	3. The promise

I don't own anything but the story idea.

Chapter Three: The promise

* * *

Bumblebee went and embraced her.

"Don't worry Raven, we'll get through this," she reassured her friend.

"Of course, I'm going to find the best doctors in the country," added Cyborg.

"I just have one question. What are you going to tell Starfire and Beast Boy?" asked Robin.

"I'll talk with Starfire tonight," replied the dark girl.

"And your boyfriend?" She sighed.

"I…I'll tell him when my hair starts to fall out from the therapy. Please don't say anything to him unless something bad happens," Raven pleaded. The trio hesitated then nodded.

"Thank you," she gratefully replied.

"Just remember that we're all here for you," comforted the metal man. She nodded and closed the computer.

"I'm going to go meditate. Send Starfire to my room when she gets back," she told them and melted through the floor. The others left to do their own thing, each letting the shock set in.


	4. Cyborg speaks

I don't own anything but the story idea.

Chapter Four: Cyborg speaks

* * *

Cyborg sat staring at the T-Car until a voice spoke.

"It's not gonna do any tricks." He turned around and saw Bumblebee in the door way.

"Sparky?" she asked, "Are you okay?" The metal man shook his head and sighed, covering his face with his hands.

"Why her? Why Raven? Hasn't she been through enough?" he asked angrily as he rose to his feet. The half robot whirled around and punched a wall, leaving a dent. His girlfriend placed her hand on his arm.

"She's my little sister Bee," Cyborg murmured, tears welling up in his human eye.

"I know Sparky, but we have to be strong for her. She doesn't show it, but she's scared inside," the dark skinned girl replied softly. The pair hugged as tears were shed.


	5. Snuggling with Beast Boy

I don't own anything but the story idea.

Chapter Five: Snuggling with Beast Boy

* * *

Later on that evening, Raven lay curled up on her bed after talking with Starfire. The red head had cried some, but promised as the others had to not say anything to Beast Boy. A soft knock sounded at her door.

"Come in," she said in a tired voice and her boyfriend entered quietly.

"Hey Rae, I didn't see you at dinner. Are you feeling okay?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine. I'm just not hungry and want to sleep," the violet haired girl whispered. The changeling lay down behind her and stroked her cheek. The pair lay there together in silence until the green teen spoke.

"Do you need anything?" The empath shook her head.

"No, I just want to be with you," she quietly answered. Beast Boy kissed her forehead.

"Gar, can…can you hold me?" she asked using his real name. In response he took off his shirt, knowing that he would be staying there, and crawled in front of his girlfriend and held her small frame close to his muscular chest. They fell asleep listening to the other's heart beats.


	6. A nightmare and a song

I don't own anything but the story idea.

Chapter Six: A nightmare and a song

* * *

Beast Boy was awoken in the early morning hours by whimpers and a wetness on his chest. His smaller girlfriend was shaking violently in her sleep with tears streaming down her face in her sleep. The changeling pulled her closer into his chest and gently stroked her long, violet hair. A soft, comforting song came into his mind and he quietly began to sing:

* * *

_I'll Be by: Edwin McCain_

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
(Chorus:)  
I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above  
(Chorus)  
I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said  
(Chorus)

* * *

Slowly Raven began to calm and dream peacefully. The changeling lightly wiped away the tears from her eyes and kissed the top of her head. Satisfied that she was sleeping better, he dosed once more.


	7. Facing her true feelings

I don't own anything but the story idea.

Chapter Seven: Facing her true feelings 

* * *

Later on that morning, Raven sat in the garage on a pile of tires thinking. Dark circles could be seen under her eyes. The violet haired girl deep in thought until Cyborg entered.

"I figured you'd be here," he said. The pair shared a sibling bond even thou they weren't blood related, so he could tell something was up.

"Come on," he ordered, breaking the silence. The metal man took her small hands in his and opened the passenger door to the T-car.

"Where are we going?" she asked, buckling herself in.

"Oh, just for a drive," came his reply and the sped off.

* * *

About twenty minutes later Cyborg pulled up and parked on a cliff that over looked the entire city. They climbed out of the car. The half robot watched as Raven walked closer to get a better view. A cool breeze blew her back her hood and whipped her long hair around her. Unconsciously the dark girl wrapped her arms around her petite form.

"Raven, tell me what you're thinking in that big brain of yours. I know something's up because BB told me you were cryin' in your sleep last night," he said softly.

"I… I'm scared Cyborg," she murmured. The metal man hugged her.

"It's okay to be cry, Raven. Just let it out," he assured her. The lump that had been growing in her throat escaped in a sob and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"I'm afraid. I don't want leave you guys, especially Gar. Cyborg, I…I…I don't w-want to d-d-die," she sobbed.

"I know Little Bird," Cyborg replied using his nickname for her, "it's okay to be scared. We'll get through this together, as a family." The pair stayed like that until Raven became dead weight from exhaustion. Cyborg scooped her up in one arm like a baby and strapped her into her seat.


	8. Lying to Beast Boy

I don't own anything but the story idea.

Chapter Eight: Lying to Beast Boy

* * *

By the time they returned home, Raven was asleep in the reclined passenger's seat. Quietly Cyborg chuckled to himself, took a picture, and lifted her out of the car. Once again he carried her tiny body in one while the other held four boxes of pizzas. Thankfully all the doors were sliding ones. Seeing him enter the common was pretty funny.

* * *

"Is she alright," asked Beast Boy.

* * *

"Yeah, she just fell asleep in the car. I'll put her on the couch," he replied handing Robin the pizzas. The green teen draped a blanket over his girlfriend and kissed her cheek. _'Man, if only knew the real story,'_ thought Cyborg.


	9. The fight part 1

I don't own anything but the story idea.

Chapter Nine: The Fight Part 1

* * *

Two weeks passed as Raven began her chemo therapy. She would leave the tower, along with another titan, saying that they were going out shopping, driving, ECT. Beast Boy was still oblivious to the situation and thought everything was fine. One afternoon, Raven was walking out of the hospital accompanied by Robin. Both wore civilian clothing over their uniforms. The violet haired girl was dressed in a black hoodie and jeans with a black wig on. Robin wore a red sweatshirt and jeans with extremely dark sunglasses. Suddenly their communicators started beeping. Reaching into his pocket, the boy wonder opened his up.

* * *

"It's the Hive," he glanced at his companion, "are you up to it? I mean the meds take a lot out of you and your powers are low." She shook her head.

* * *

"I'm fine. A few drugs aren't going to stop me from doing my job," she growled. The pair went into an alley and Raven teleported them to the fight.


	10. The fight part 2

I don't own anything but the story idea.

Chapter Ten: The Fight Part 2

* * *

Upon reaching the battle, Robin raced out of the black raven form, fully dressed in his uniform. The black shadow shifted into a fully costumed Raven. She staggered forward and the black haired teen steadied her. The dark girl nodded her thanks and flew at Jinx. The girls fought hard, each using magic until Mammoth rammed into the violet eyed girl, sending her into the side of a semi. Groaning, she attempted to extract her sore body from the vehicle. Jinx came running at her, but was hit in the side by a sonic blast.

* * *

"Leave my sister alone!" bellowed Cyborg. Bumblebee and Beast Boy helped her to her feet.

* * *

"Are you alright Rae?" asked her boyfriend. The goth girl nodded slowly. Robin and Starfire came over after handing the criminals over to the police. The red head was sporting a deep gash on her left arm. Raven reached out and took her friend's arm in her hand.

* * *

"Oh, do not worry friend. It is not that bad," the tamarainan hastily spoke.

* * *

"Nonsense Starfire, it won't stop bleeding. Let. Me. Heal. It," replied Raven forcefully. A soft, but brilliant blue glow enveloped her hand for a minute until the wound was no more. Dizzy, the violet haired girl dropped to her hands and knees.

* * *

"Raven!" cried the changeling. Bee bent down and checked her pulse. The empath's face was flushed.

* * *

"Her pulse is racing. Sparky," she said and the metal man lifted the girl into his arms.

* * *

"I…I'm fine. I just need to meditate," mumbled Raven.

* * *

"Oh no, you're going to go rest," ordered Robin. The other two girls flew to the tower as the boys loaded Raven into the backseat of the T-Car, her head in Beast Boy's lap with Robin up front.


	11. Medical Wing

I don't own anything but the story idea.

Chapter Eleven: Medical Wing

* * *

When they all arrived back to the tower, Raven was hooked up to few machines and wires. An I.V. drip was giving her back some strength while a monitor kept an eye on her pulse and heart rate. The dark girl shakily held an oxygen mask to her face until Beast Boy place a hand over it and removed her own.

* * *

"Just take some deep breaths, Raven. We need your heart to calm down," said Cyborg as he read the scanners. The violet haired girl nodded then gripped the bed to stop from falling.

* * *

"Easy Rae," murmured the changeling. His girlfriend's eyes were heavy with exhaustion and she rested her head on his broad shoulder. Before long she became dead weight.

* * *

"Hey, Cy, what do you want me to do with her?" Beast Boy asked.

* * *

"You can take the mask off and once Bee unhooks her, she can go sleep in her room," his friend replied. Raven was disconnected and carried her off to her bed for some much needed rest.


	12. A Day of Rest

I don't own anything but the story idea.

Chapter Twelve: A Day of Rest

* * *

The next day, Raven was confined to her bed by the other titans, not that she really minded. She had used up too much power and energy the day before so her body felt weak. It was early in the afternoon and the dark girl lay in her bed wearing a silk black nightgown, half asleep as Beast Boy sat next to her talking. At one point he made her laugh quietly until a lamp exploded.

* * *

"I really need to meditate, but I don't feel up to it. I'm exhausted," she groaned.

* * *

"I have an idea," said the green teen.

* * *

"Uh oh," muttered his girlfriend.

* * *

"Be quiet and roll onto your stomach." He pulled the covers off her and began to undo the knots on her shoulders and back. Raven's skin felt warm under his ungloved hands as he gave a massage. She moaned in pleasure as the tension in her muscles melted away. About half an hour later, Beast Boy lay down beside her and rolled her onto her side.

* * *

"How was that?" he asked.

* * *

"Mmmm…a'ight," the violet haired girl slurred in a drowsy haze. Her boyfriend laughed and the pair fell asleep.


	13. Emergency Part1

I don't own anything but the story idea.

Chapter Thirteen: Emergency Part1

* * *

Another week passed as Raven slowly grew weaker. One evening the titans were all heading to bed after a long battle with Cinderblock. Raven had take pain killers to try and rid her body of its aches, but right now she just felt numb. Beast Boy kissed her cheek before she went into the girl's bathroom, not wanting to ruin the nice, clean one in the room. After about ten minutes of bathing herself in the shower, the dark girl turned off the water. As she reached for her towel her eyes suddenly rolled back into her head. A large crash was heard as she fell to the ground, tearing the shower curtain and hitting her right temple on the toilet. Once on the floor, she began to sieze.


	14. Emergency Part2

I don't own anything but the story idea.

Chapter Fourteen: Emergency Part2

* * *

Bumblebee raced to the girl's bathroom in a pair of yellow pajamas once she heard the crash. Beast Boy was pounding on the door and calling Raven's name.

* * *

"Rae, are you alright in there?" he asked in a concerned tone. The green teen stepped aside for the dark skinned girl.

* * *

"Raven, girl I'm comin in," she said as she slipped in and shut the door. The sight that she found horrified her. Raven lay on the floor with blood on her forehead, having a seizure.

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed, "BEAST BOY GET HELP!" Footsteps could be heard sprinting down the corridor. Turning to the empath, Bee rolled her onto her side and held her there after wrapping the towel around her body. The bathroom door slammed open with the other titans standing in the doorway, dressing in their pjs. Cyborg came over and helped the dark skinned girl hold Raven down.

* * *

"Robin, take Star and get the Medical Wing ready," ordered the metal man. Beast Boy just watched in horror as this all happened.

* * *

"Raven," he whispered. About a minute later the girl stopped moving.

* * *

"Okay, let's get her to the Medical Wing," said Bee. Cyborg went to pick her up, but the green teen was faster. Making sure that his girlfriend was covered, he carefully lifted the injured girl and led the way.


	15. Wanting Answers

I don't own anything but the story idea.

Chapter Fifteen: Wanting Answers

* * *

Once in the Medical Wing, Raven was placed in a purple spaghetti strap tank with black sweats and hooked up to machines. Starfire carefully combed out the dark girls long, wet hair. Cyborg took some blood and gave Raven a bright, neon pink band-aid.

* * *

"You know she's gonna kill you for that," said Robin. The metal man just smiled and winked.

* * *

"Nah" was his reply, "there's some pain killers in her system, but not enough to cause a seizure. " Beast Boy looked his best friend straight in the eye.

* * *

"What's going on?" he asked in a serious tone.

* * *

"She had a seizure," answered Bee.

* * *

"NO! No more lies! What's happening to my girlfriend? She's always out with one of you, she's losing weight, and she's weaker. Now one of you tell me what the hell is wrong with her!" he roared. A voice spoke in Robin's mind. '_Tell him Robin. It's time he knew,_' murmured Raven's voice. '_Are you sure?_' he asked. '_Yes_.' The masked teen sighed and turned to Cyborg, giving him a nod.

* * *

"Let's go outside and talk," he ordered the other male titans.


	16. Telling Her Boyfriend

I don't own anything but the story idea.

Chapter Sixteen: Telling Her Boyfriend

* * *

The guys all sat outside of the room.

"Well," urged Beast Boy.

* * *

"Uh, BB…ya see Raven… well Raven… she," Cyborg stuttered, trying to find a way to tell him.

* * *

"Raven has leukemia," Robin said.

* * *

"W…what?" The metal man placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

* * *

"She's got cancer, man. That's why this is all happening. Those pain killers she took had a bad reaction to the chemo meds," she explained. Tears ran from the changeling's eyes.

* * *

"N…No, you're lying. She can't die," he whimpered.

* * *

"Beast Boy…" the green teen stood up.

* * *

"NO!" and he ran out of their sights.


	17. Confused

I don't own anything but the story idea.

Chapter Seventeen: Confused

* * *

Raven slowly opened her eyes and was immediately confused. Cyborg's large form stepped into view.

* * *

"Good, you're awake," he began, "we need you to answer some questions, alright?" She nodded, seeing everyone except Beast Boy in the room.

* * *

"Can you tell me your name?" asked Robin.

* * *

"Raven…Roth," she said with a pause.

* * *

"Do you know where you are?"

* * *

"The tower?" she answered unsurely. The masked teen nodded.

* * *

"How old are you?"

* * *

"Seventeen," she replied more confidently.

* * *

"And do you know who we are?" he asked lastly.

* * *

"Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Bumblebee," she immediately answered. He smiled.

* * *

"Good job Raven."


	18. Her Reaction

I don't own anything but the story idea.

Chapter Eighteen: Her Reaction

* * *

The dark girl scratched at the bandage on her forehead.

* * *

"What happened?" she asked.

* * *

"You had a seizure when you were getting out of the shower. The pain killers you took didn't mix well with the other meds. You hit your head and sliced it open," said Bee.

* * *

"What did Beast Boy say when you told him?" she asked hesitantly.

* * *

"He…well he denied that you're sick and ran off," Cyborg replied gently.

* * *

"O…Oh," whispered Raven unevenly. Star and Bee went over and the trio embraced with tears falling from the violet girl's eyes.

* * *

"I…I need to talk to him," Raven said, ending the hug. Shakily she struggled to her feet.

* * *

"Please, allow me to assist you," offered Starfire. The pair began the long walk to where Beast Boy was.


	19. With Beast Boy

I don't own anything but the story idea.

Chapter Nineteen: With Beast Boy

* * *

By the time the girls got outside, Raven was leaning heavily on Starfire's arm. It had taken fifteen minutes to get this far.

* * *

"I can take it from here Starfire, thanks," said Raven. The red head nodded and flew back inside to go to bed. Beast Boy sat in his thinking spot just as Raven had silently predicted.

* * *

"G…Gar," she said softly. He turned and looked at her.

* * *

"Hey, are you feeling better?" he asked.

* * *

"I'm fine. Are…are you alright?" she inquired quietly.

* * *

"No, I'm not. Why didn't you tell me, huh? Why? I may seem like a child to you, but I'm not. You didn't trust me enough to tell me anything!" he growled fiercely.

* * *

"Gar I…" she began only to be stopped.

* * *

"Save it," the green teen snapped and left her to go inside. The empath sat on a rock for a while before weakly beginning the long trek to the tower. It was a chilly night and she wrapped her arms around her body. The girls had put her in a purple tank and black sweatpants, so she was freezing. After falling and cutting herself up on her hands, arms and legs, she finally reached the overhang to the front door. Once there, Raven collapsed. The dark girl just didn't have any strength left in her exhausted body. Curling into a tight ball for warmth, her violet eyes closed as she drifted to sleep.


	20. 911 Call

I don't own anything but the story idea.

Chapter Twenty: 911 Call

* * *

The next morning the rest of the titans were eating breakfast when Starfire noticed that Raven was missing.

* * *

"Beast Boy, where is Raven?" she asked.

* * *

"How should I know?" snapped the changeling.

* * *

"I left her outside to do the talking with you," the red head replied. A thump as heard coming from the stairs and they all raced towards the sound.

* * *

"R…Raven?!" said Robin in shock. The girl was in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the stairs, shaking violently.

* * *

"We need to warm her up now," Cyborg told them as he read his scanners.

* * *

"Bring her to the couch," ordered Bee. Robin went to lift the injured girl before anyone else could. The violet haired girl whimpered as he carried her, but sensing his warmth, she nuzzled deeper into his chest.

* * *

"Bee, get some blankets," the masked teen said as he placed the girl on the couch. Raven burrowed into the blankets and Starfire stroked her still damp hair.

* * *

"I'm gonna call 911," Cyborg told them, reaching for the phone.

* * *

"Wait, why? Can't you just keep her here?" asked Beast Boy, speaking for the first time.

* * *

"Because we don't know enough on how to deal with her cancer while being sick," Bumblebee gently explained.

* * *

"Hello this is Cyborg of the Teen Titans. We need an ambulance…the tower… thanks…goodbye." He hung up the phone.


	21. Ambulance Ride

I don't own anything but the story idea.

Chapter Twenty one: Ambulance Ride

* * *

Ten minutes later Robin led the paramedics into the common room where Raven was. They began asking questions as she was carefully placed on the gurney. The dark girl was strapped in while an oxygen mask covered her nose and mouth. They all walked out to the waiting ambulance where they stopped and loaded her into the back. A paramedic turned to the group.

* * *

"Only one of you can ride with her," she said. Cyborg stepped up.

* * *

"I'll come. I know her medical history," he replied. The doors shut behind him and the vehicle sped off, sirens wailing. Robin followed with Starfire on his bike while Bumblebee and Beast Boy flew. Inside the ambulance the metal man spoke softly to Raven.

* * *

"Don't worry Little Bird, you're gonna be okay," he murmured. The sick girl half consciously lifted her small, scratched hand and placed it on his large, metal palm. He gently squeezed it and she fell asleep.


	22. Confrontation

I don't own anything but the story idea.

Chapter Twenty Two: Confrontation

* * *

Once at the hospital, Raven was rushed to the emergency room while Cyborg waited for the other.

* * *

"Bee, you need to go back with her," he told his girlfriend. She nodded and went back. The rest of the titans were escorted to private waiting room nearby. Robin and Starfire sat down and turned on the small TV, only half listening thirty minutes later the pair left to find something to eat for everyone. The two boys sat in silence until Cyborg spoke.

* * *

"You really hurt her, man," he said to his friend. The other teen was silent.

* * *

"When she woke up last night and saw that you were missin, she cried, BB. I know you're mad that she kept this from you, but that's no reason to be like this," the metal continued.

* * *

"I know that I hurt her and I hate myself for that. I can't change it now," the green teen replied bitterly.

* * *

"Man, I never knew you were so self-centered. That's Speedy's job. In the emergency room, having Lord knows what done to her, is a girl that loves you to death. She is so, so scared right now. This is why she didn't tell you yet. That day after she had the nightmare we took a drive and do know what she told me? With tears in her eyes she looked at me and said 'I'm scared Cyborg. I don't want to lose you guys, especially Beast Boy,' I told her that you would stand by her through this. Well, I guess I was wrong," growled the metal man. Beast Boy's body was shaking with silent sobs.

* * *

"I'm scared for her, Cy. I can't lose her; she is all I have left. Sure I have you guys, but that's different and the Doom Patrol isn't family, their just my past. I love her, Cy," cried the changeling.

* * *

"I know you do grass stain, but you need to ask her for forgiveness, not me." They sat in silence once more until the other two returned.


	23. Bumblebee's News

I don't own anything but the story idea.

Chapter Twenty Three: Bumblebee's News

* * *

Six long, agonizing hours later, Bumblebee looked into the waiting room. Starfire had fallen asleep on Robin's shoulder while he watched the news. Cyborg sat not far from the couple with a magazine, attempting to focus on the words. Lastly, Beast Boy was close to his best friend with his head in his hands. The dark skinned girl could faintly see dry streaks from tears on his face. The changeling's head snapped up when the door opened. Upon seeing the winged girl, Star awoke and he rose to his feet.

* * *

"How is she?" he demanded.

"She's been put in the ICU. She's got hypothermia and is fighting off infection from a cut in her right foot. BB…she's in critical condition," Bee said wearily. Cyborg pulled her into his arms.

* * *

"Only one person can see her at a time," Bumblebee added.

* * *

"I need to see her," the green teen replied. She nodded and they all followed her down to the Intensive Care Unit.


	24. Intensive Care Unit

I don't own anything but the story idea.

Chapter Twenty Four: Intensive Care Unit

* * *

Once there, Raven could be seen through a glass wall. She looked extremely small under the thick blankets that covered her. Beast Boy was taken into a small room that was attached to her room. There he put on a pair of yellow scrubs, a cap to cover him hair, and rubber gloves. The doctor and nurse spoke with the rest of the titans, giving him some privacy with his girlfriend. Quietly he crept over to Raven's bedside and took a seat in a chair. Machines whirled and beeped around the girl. Her hands were wrapped up in white gauze while her right foot was elevated. The dark girl's forehead had been rewrapped as well. It pained him to watch her chest rise with harsh, ragged breaths.

* * *

"I'm so, so sorry Rae. This is my entire fault. I should have listened to you. I'm such an idiot," he whispered into her ear. Gently Beast Boy moved her violet hair from her face and kissed her forehead tenderly. He stayed there late into the night.


	25. Three Days

I don't own anything but the story idea.

Chapter Twenty Five: Three Days

* * *

Three days later Raven slowly opened her eyes. Her fever had broken the day before and she had been moved out of the ICU. A heavy weight on her abdomen made her look down. A large, green dog was sleeping beside her legs with its head on her. A white cast covered his head and left front paw as well. '_What happened?_' the dark girl wondered, glancing around. Just then Robin poked his head in through the door. Seeing her awake, he smiled and opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when she shook her head. It was then that he saw the injured dog sleeping. Quietly the masked teen pulled up a chair next to the bed.

* * *

"It's about time you woke up," he whispered.

* * *

"What happened? Why am I in the hospital?" she asked.

* * *

"We found you at the bottom of the stairs, shaking. Cyborg called 911 and we rushed you here. That was three days ago. When you got here, they put you in the ICU for hypothermia and infection," the black haired teen explained.

* * *

"I don't remember anything after getting in the shower," the violet eyed girl replied, confused. Before Robin could talk again, the others entered.

* * *

"Look who decided to join the livin'," teased Cyborg.

* * *

"Keep it down," shushed Robin, nodding to Beast Boy. Raven was carefully stroking his head.

* * *

"Cy, Bee, I need to see you in the hall," ordered the boy wonder getting up.


	26. The Plan

I don't own anything but the story idea.

Chapter Twenty Six: The Plan

* * *

The trio shut the door and the leader spoke.

* * *

"Raven has a small case of amnesia. She doesn't remember anything after getting in the shower," Robin informed them.

* * *

"What do we do?" asked Bumblebee.

* * *

"The memories should come back on their own, but until then let's not say anything. She is going through enough right now," replied Cyborg.

* * *

"Alright then, that's what we'll do for now. Why don't you guys go get her some real food, she has to be starving," Robin suggested. They nodded and he slipped back into the room.


	27. Food

I don't own anything but the story idea.

Chapter Twenty Seven: Food

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the pair returned with some Chinese food and tea. Cautiously, so as not to wake her boyfriend, Raven leaned forward and Starfire placed a pillow behind her.

* * *

"I give him two minutes to wake up," betted Bumblebee, gesturing to Beast Boy.

* * *

"Uh uh…in five…four…three…two…one," said her boyfriend and right on cue Beast Boy's head rose and his sniffed.

* * *

"See," gloated the metal man.

* * *

The green teen opened his eyes and looked at Raven. Seeing her awake he barked and licked her cheek. Morphing back into his human form, he lightly kissed her lips.

"And you say I sleep forever," he taunted with a smile. She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her tea.

Glancing at his friend the changeling said, "Dude, where's my food?" They all sat and ate while laughing at Beast Boy.


	28. A Walk And A Headache

I don't own anything but the story idea.

Chapter Twenty Eight: A walk And A Headache

* * *

Raven was released from the hospital two days later and she was extremely happy to be home. It turns out Beast Boy had gotten hurt in a fight with Mumbo and now had the bandages removed. The dark girl's memory loss had not improved and everyone seemed to forget about it.

One evening Raven and Beast Boy were walking around the island, talking. They strolled towards Beast Boy's thinking spot to sit on the flat rock. When they reached it, they violet haired girl abruptly stopped and held her forehead in her hand.

* * *

"Rae, what's wrong?" asked the changeling in a concerned tone.

* * *

"My…agh…head," she replied in a strangled voice. Her legs gave out, causing her to fall to her knees. The dark girl curled into a ball while cradling her head. Tears ran down her face as she gritted her teeth in pain. The green teen pressed the panic button on his communicator and knelt beside his girlfriend.

* * *

"Talk to me Raven," he pleaded. Robin showed up a moment later.

* * *

"What's going on?" he asked, crouching by his teammates. He had been in his room when he was attacked by a force of pain from the bond he shared with Raven. The other titans appeared then.

* * *

"We were talking and she froze saying her head hurt. Then she fell," Beast Boy explained.

* * *

"Her brain waves are really active," said Cyborg, looking at a scanner on his arm. Before anything else could be said, the wind picked up and circled around Raven. Her powers encircled her and she was lifted up while the others were knocked away.


	29. Power Knockout

I don't own anything but the story idea.

Chapter Twenty Nine: Power Knockout

* * *

The dark energy spun around Raven faster and then contracted.

* * *

"GET DOWN!" yelled Robin and they all covered their heads. There was a blood curling scream followed by a bright flash of light. Once it faded, they carefully glanced up. Raven's body plummeted to the ground.

* * *

"Starfire! Catch her!" ordered the boy wonder.

* * *

His girlfriend whipped past them and caught her friend. Slowly she landed and placed Raven gently on the flat rock. The violet eyed girl's hair now reached her waist while her outfit was in two pieces (like in Birthmark) and her cloak was shredded. Dark energy crackled around her chakra. Starfire reached out to touch her, but pulled back with a yelp when the energy shocked her hand. The other titans sprinted over.

* * *

"Are you okay?" asked Robin as he looked at her hand.

* * *

"It is fine. Friend Raven merely shocked me," she replied.

* * *

They all glanced at their friend.

* * *

"Raven?" asked Bumblebee.

* * *

As if she heard her name, Raven's eyes shot open.


	30. Foriegn Words

I don't own anything but the fake words and the story idea.

**LOOK AT THE END FOR TRANSLATIONS. I MADE THEM ALL UP.**

Chapter Thirty: Foreign Words

* * *

Raven's violet orbs shown with confusion and…fear. Tears were welling up and the dark energy disappeared. She slowly sat up.

"Raven," Beast Boy said as he leaned toward her. His girlfriend hastily crawled back away from him.

* * *

"(1) No co maste," she cried in a foreign language.

* * *

'Rae, what's wrong?" he asked.

* * *

"(1) No co maste," she screeched when he tried to touch her.

* * *

"Back up Beast Boy. She doesn't want you to touch her," ordered Robin.

* * *

"Do ya know what she's sayin, Rob?" asked Cyborg.

* * *

"Actually I think I do. It's probably from the mind link we share," replied the boy wonder. He knelt where Beast Boy had been and spoke softly.

* * *

"(2) Que no Beast Boy no co masto?" he whispered.

* * *

Tears spilled from her eyes as she replied, "(3) Se no maquete ino, zet azon." Robin shook his head.

* * *

"(4) No, se mito tilo," he argued. Raven's fame shook as sobs were held inside her.

* * *

"(5) No, Gar no milo maste o no zolo maste," she whimpered. The masked teen gently pulled her into his lap and held her close as her sobs tore from her throat.

* * *

"(6) Mila ve rilo. Mila ve rilo," she whispered over and over into Robin's chest.

* * *

Looking up at the others he said, "Let's get her to the common room."

* * *

No co maste~ Don't touch me

Que no Beast Boy no co masto~ Why don't you want Beast Boy to touch you?

Se no maquete ino, zet azon~ He doesn't trust me, he yelled

No, se mito tilo~ No he loves you

No, Gar no mito maste o no zolo maste~ No, Gar doesn't love me or care for me

Mila ve rilo~ I'm so sorry


	31. Common Room

I don't own anything but the story idea.

Chapter Thirty One: Common Room

* * *

Cyborg crouched down next to Robin and took Raven into his strong arms. She held onto the metal man for dear life while he clutched her to him, but was careful not to crush her. All the way inside she kept babbling in the strange language. After placing the dark girl on the couch, Bumblebee sat next to her on one side while Starfire sat on the other while they wrapped a blanket around her, then held her in an embrace.

* * *

"Beast Boy, Cyborg come with me," ordered robin with a hint of anger in his voice. Turning to the girls he said, "I'll talk with you girls in a minute. Until then, see if you can calm her down." The guys then left the room.


	32. Robin's Anger

I don't own anything but the story idea.

Chapter Thirty Two: Robin's Anger

* * *

Outside the room, Robin waited till the doors shut to speak, then he rounded on Beast Boy.

* * *

"Do you have any idea about what she told me?" he growled.

* * *

"Uh not really I couldn't understand her," replied the green teen.

* * *

"She didn't want you to touch her for a reason. Raven is angry and afraid of you. Of how you yelled at her and said you didn't trust her," the black haired teen snapped.

* * *

"Easy Robin, I talked to him about that," interrupted Cyborg.

* * *

"No you don't get it. She remembers everything. Raven keeps saying how you don't love or care for her. And what's worse, those three words she keeps repeating are '**I'm so sorry.'** She blames herself," shouted Robin. Cyborg looked appalled at Beast Boy.

* * *

"You said that to her? BB how could you?"

* * *

"I don't know."

* * *

"You don't know? YOU DON'T KNOW? BB you know how fragile she is. Her heart is like an amnnyest crystal, drop it and it'll shatter into a billion pieces," the big brother in Cyborg was starting to show. Before the changeling could reply a shout sounded from the common room.

* * *

"SPARKY!"


	33. Struggle

I don't own anything but the fake words and the story idea.

**TRANSLATIONS ARE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER.**

Chapter Thirty Three: Struggle

* * *

The guys sprinted into the common room. Bumblebee and Starfire struggled to hold down Raven. The dark girl was thrashing around on the couch. Cybrog and Robin ran to help.

* * *

"(1) Zede nedo?" Robin yelled over Raven's cries.

* * *

The violet eyed girl's gaze landed on Beast Boy. Her cries increased and she squirmed harder. Unfortunately one of her legs escaped Cyborg's grip and kicked the boy wonder hard in the chest, causing him to flip over the sofa. Getting back up to his feet, he glanced at the changeling.

* * *

"Beast Boy, I need you to wait outside the room."

Beast Boy left and Raven calmed down slightly, but not much. Reaching down to compartment on his belt, Robin pulled out a tranquilizer dart.

* * *

"Hold her as tight as you can," he ordered.

* * *

Looking into Raven's eyes he murmured, "(2) Mila rello, Raven."

Taking the dart, the masked teen stabbed it into a vein on her neck. Her eyes widened then she slowly grew limp until she was asleep.

* * *

Zede nedo~ What's wrong?

Mila rello Raven~ I'm sorry Raven


	34. Aftermath

I don't own anything but the story idea.

Chapter Thirty Four: Aftermath

* * *

Once Raven was passed out, Starfire placed a pillow under the girl's head and

recovered her. Robin leaned up against the arm of the couch, tenderly holding his rib cage.

"You alright Rob?" asked Cyborg.

* * *

"Damn she's got a strong kick. I think she cracked a rib or two," hissed the masked teen through gritted teeth.

* * *

"Let's get you to the medical wing so I can look at them. Bee, I'm gonna need your help," replied the metal man.

* * *

"I believe that I shall remain with Raven if that is acceptable," offered Starfire. They nodded.

* * *

"What about Beast Boy?" inquired Bumblebee.

* * *

"Leave him be for now," answered Robin.

* * *

"Once I'm done, I'll come watch Raven so you can sleep Star," Cyborg told the red head. She nodded and they left.


	35. Night Awakening

I don't own anything but the story idea.

Chapter Thirty Five: Night Awakening

* * *

Cyborg was fast asleep on the common room floor in a sleeping bag, when he abruptly awoke. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it almost three o'clock in the morning. The metal man quietly sat up and looked Raven. The dark girl was stilled knocked out, but she was softly crying in her sleep. Tears were flowing from her closed eyes and she was clutching something. Taking a closer look, Cyborg found it to be a stuffed black cat with a white star on its forehead.

'_Beast Boy,_' he thought. The half robot could faintly remember Raven and Beast Boy returning from a date with the girl holding the cat. Carefully, Cyborg pulled the blanket back over Raven's shaking form and went back to sleep.


	36. She Awakens

I don't own anything but the story idea.

Chapter Thirty Six: She Awakens

* * *

Later that morning, everyone, but Beast Boy sat eating breakfast. It was silent until a moan sounded from the sofa. They all stopped eating and went to Raven. Robin knelt in front of her while the other stood behind the couch.

* * *

"Raven," the boy wonder called softly. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

* * *

"I will be as soon as everything stops spinning," the dark girl hoarsely replied. The other titans let out sigh of relief at her normal voice.

* * *

"Yeah, being tranquilized will do that," Cyborg chuckled. Sluggishly she sat up and held her head. It was then that the girl noticed her appearance.

* * *

"What happened to my uniform and my hair?" she asked in her old monotone voice.

* * *

"Uh…we're not sure," answered Bumblebee.

* * *

"What happened Raven? One minute you were walking with Beast Boy then you're on the ground, holding your head crying, and next you're screaming in Azarathian," inquired Robin.

* * *

"I remember," she said curtly. Cyborg had a stern look on his face.

* * *

"Raven," he pressed.

* * *

"I had a memory malfunction, so basically I thought I was back in Azarath, which I know isn't possible because my demon father destroyed it and the people there, including my mother. So there you happy now?!" she snapped with anger and hurt in her eyes.

* * *

"Raven, I'm sorry," he murmured. She nodded curtly and got up. Wrapping the blanket around her, Raven picked up the stuffed cat and went to her room. Bee went up to Cyborg and smacked him upside the head.

* * *

"OW! What was that for?" he whined. His girlfriend glared at him.

* * *

"Why did you have to upset her even more? I mean come on Sparky," she growled Starfire shook her head and followed Bee out of the common room.

* * *

"Nice going, now they're mad at us," barked Robin.


	37. Losing It

I don't own anything but the story idea.

Chapter Thirty Seven: Losing It

* * *

A week passed and things in the tower were tense. Raven had healed Robin's ribs and apologized, but had said nothing else after that. She and Beast Boy avoided each other at all costs, as well as Raven hardly left her room.

* * *

One afternoon, the dark girl stood in front of her vanity mirror getting ready to go to therapy with Bumblebee. The violet haired girl stood there brushing her long locks. As she finished one stroke, a fairly large clump of hair fell to the floor. Raven dropped her brush and knelt on the carpet. She lifted the lock of hair to her face. Clutching it to her chest, she pulled her knees up into a fetal position and sobbed.


	38. Reconcile

I don't own anything but the story idea.

Chapter Thirty Eight: Reconcile

* * *

Bumblebee stood outside Raven's door, flanked by all the other titans, including Beast Boy.

"Raven, come on girl, open the door," she pleaded, knocking once more. Robin stepped up to the key panel to override the lock, but was stopped when dark energy covered it.

"What do we do? She's been in there crying for 20 minutes," said Cyborg. The masked teen glanced at Beast Boy.

"You need to slip under her door and find out what's wrong," he ordered.

"She's not going to talk to me," argued the green teen.

"Just do it." Changing into an ant, the changeling crawled under the block and over to Raven, keeping a distance between them.

"Raven, Rae what's wrong," he asked quietly after changing back. She shook her head and he inched forward slowly. Cautiously he gently pulled her into his lap. The dark girl stayed in a tight ball.

"Please Rae, tell me why you're crying," he begged. Finally giving in, Raven lifted her head, looking at the carpet so she didn't meet his gaze. Shakily she placed the hair in his hand.

"Oh Rae," he murmured, setting the locks next to them. "Look at me," he cooed, lifting her to see her eyes, "It's okay." Raven shook her head.

"Yes it is. It's just hair. I mean look at Cyborg, he doesn't have any and it doesn't bother him." An indignant shout was head followed by a smack. Beast Boy sighed.

"I owe you an apology. I do trust you. I was just upset and hurt. I care for you and don't ever want to hurt you. I was, no I am an idiot and a jerk, but please know that I love you Rae," he told her, leaning in to kiss her lips tenderly. Raven slowly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love y-you to G-Gar," she croaked, her voice raspy from disuse.

"Come on Rae. We need to go," he said helping her up.


	39. Together Again

I don't own anything but the story idea.

Please Review At The End, I Need Them!!!!!

Chapter Thirty Nine: Together Again

* * *

Beast Boy wrapped an arm around Raven's shoulders after wiping away the last of her tears. The violet eyed girl tightly encircled her arms around his waist and chest. Upon opening the door, Raven's kept her gaze to the floor.

"I'll take her," Beast Boy said to their teammates. They smiled and nodded. The pair walked to the garage and climbed into the green teen's personal car. Cyborg had built it for him for his 17th birthday after he had proven that he was a good driver. It was a two door forest green ford pickup.

* * *

Forty Five minutes later, they sat in a private room at the hospital. Raven was hooked up the machine while Beast Boy sat beside her, holding her hand. A black scarf covered her now hairless head. Slowly, a single tear ran down Raven's cheek. Tenderly her boyfriend brushed it away and kissed her hand. She gave him a weak smile, squeezing his hand. A nurse closed the blinds and door, closing them in a peaceful dome.

* * *

The End…

Or is it?

OMG IT"S FINALLY DONE!!!!!!!!

(Confetti Flying) Okay I need to know if you guys want a sequel. It will have two endings: happy and sad . I need 5 different people's reviews for go/no-go.


End file.
